


(Almost) Pregnant

by Miscellaneous_mess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fake Pregnancy, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Sick Character, Sick Nathalie Sancoeur, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess
Summary: Adrien saw the symptoms in his mom and is worried when he sees them in Nathalie. When he tells his friends though they all jump to the same conclusion.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	(Almost) Pregnant

Marinette, Nino, and Alya were gathered around Adrien.   
“I’m sure she's going to be fine, dude,” Nino insisted.  
Alya gave him a sideways glance but continued, “Nino is right Adrien. She will be alright, what are her symptoms?”  
“Well, she is tired all the time and gets these dizzy spells. She gets nauseous easily, has coughing fits, sometimes she craves weird food-” Adrien stopped when he realized all his friends were looking at each other, “what is it?”  
They all looked at each other unsure what to say.  
“Adrien,” Alya started, “it sounds like she is pregnant.”   
“What?” Adrian was shocked and looked at the other two who were both nodding, “but, she… She lives with us. She rarely leaves the house unless she is doing something for my father.”  
They all raised their eyebrows again.   
“You might have a half-sibling then bro,” Nino said.   
Marinette and Alya nodded in agreement.   
“You think my father got Nathalie pregnant?” Adrien asked them.  
They all nodded.  
“But… When they were going to tell me?” Adrien wondered aloud.   
“You should... them... talk... try to,” Marinette stumbled out and sighed, she should have just stayed quiet and nodded.  
“She means you should try talking to them about it,” Alya translated.   
“They wouldn't even admit to being in a relationship when I asked them, what am I supposed to say?”  
“Just try and be honest, explain how you're concerned for Nathalie, and that you just want the truth, no matter what that may be,” Alya explained.  
“Thanks, guys, I appreciate it.”  
“Of course, bro,” Nino said.  
“Anytime,” Alya agreed.  
“We’re always here for you,” Marinette smiled and was very happy she finally got a sentence out straight. 

Adrien went home that day and was straightforward when he addressed Nathalie that evening explaining how her symptoms would suggest that she was pregnant. She very promptly shut that idea and said she had the stomach flu was all. Adrien shrugged and told his friends that Nathalie had denied all accusations of being pregnant. His friends shrugged, maybe they had been wrong. That didn't stop Alya from immediately turning to Marinette once Adrien and Nino left, beginning to guess when she thought Nathalie would start showing and wouldn't be able to deny it anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I saw something like this on Tumblr where Adrien tells his friends about Nathalie’s symptoms and they all immediately assume she is pregnant so I just added on to that idea.


End file.
